


Are You Certain What You Wish is What You Want?

by Something_Something



Category: Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: ((This is kinda bad because I'm not used to writing without my co-writer)), First Kiss, M/M, Second chapter coming soon, because that's when Baz was most emo, birthday gift, but most likely 5th year, catacombs, is this angst?, year not specified
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Something_Something/pseuds/Something_Something
Summary: Baz is ready to give anything to become normal again (well, not Normal, but you get the idea) but Simon just has to get in the way, doesn't he?Story Title and Chapter Titles come from Into the Woods, in the songs Cinderella at the Grave and Prologue: Into the Woods respectively





	Are You Certain What You Wish is What You Want?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monarch_v](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monarch_v/gifts).



**Baz**

 

I traced the marks that I burned into the stone of the catacombs with my finger. I would use blood in the ritual but I doubt demons would appreciate the stuff I borrow from rats. Most would see this as wrong, or bad, or downright satanic (even though everyone knows Satan is fake, demons do all of their work democratically).  But there’s a reason devils are on an on-call basis, they give you what you wish, and what I wish, well, only pure evil could help me with that.

 

I light a match and throw it into the circle I marked on the floor as soon as it catches, the fire panicking me. As soon as I do the entire symbol erupts into blue flames, a loud screaming seems to come from everywhere at once, accompanied with the smell of burning flesh. I jump back, shocked, and quickly cast  **Clear the Air** so the smoke doesn’t suffocate me. 

 

The fire dies down and from the ashes forms a man, his shape becoming bones, then muscle, then skin. Until finally I can see what he looks like. Tall and handsome, he was dressed like a 1950’s salesman, with a black suit and tie, carrying a briefcase. The demon flashed a winning smile at me.

 

“So” He said, moving out of the circle and firmly shaking my hand. “What can I do you for?”

 

I had practiced what I was going to say, but even then I still stumble on the words.

 

“I- well, I don’t want to be a vampire anymore.”

 

**Simon**

 

I had been trailing Baz in the catacombs for a while now when the most awful noise fills the tunnels.  There’s no other explanation for this, it must be Baz’s doing.

 

I start running.

 

_ Penny is going to eat her words when she hears about this. _

 

**Baz**

 

“I can certainly do that, Basilton,” The demon says, I don’t remember giving him my name, I think, but with a smile like his, it’s easy to trust him. “But I hope you realize it will cost you.”

 

“I know what happens when I make a deal with a devil,” I respond, but when you’ll never be truly loved as you are, what does giving something up even matter?

 

I’m trying to come off as cool and aloof but I don’t think it’s really working. 

 

“We could always use a pretty face down here, Basilton.” He says, repeating my name again. “And I don’t think the traditional deals would work on you. From my intel, you don’t seem so keen on bearing children.” He smirks.

 

“I-” 

 

“So how about it?” He continues, interrupting me. “You’ll finally be a real human, but once you die you belong to us. We’re very kind down here, I hope you know.” He holds out his hand.

 

I take a few deep breaths and feel my heart pounding in my chest. I reach for his hand and shake it. 

 

“Excellent. You have ten minutes to change your mind. You’ll know how to reach me. The name’s John” He hand me a business card and disappears.

 

Red flames engulf me and I watch as my pale, ugly skin changes into the deep caramel it was always meant to be. I check my pulse and feel the pounding of blood grow stronger, and then, the moment I had never thought would come, I felt my fangs slowly recede and disappear.  _ Quicker _ , I thought,  _ faster, make me human faster _ .  It wasn’t fast enough, however, as someone tackles me out of the circle. I catch a glimpse of bronze hair and my gaze hardens.  _ Snow. _

 

He’s lying on top of me a way that is vaguely sexual and I attempt to push him away. “Get off me, Snow, this doesn’t involve you.” My fangs started to grow back.  _ Crowley _

 

“Whatever you’re doing here,” he says, panting, “I’m going to stop you. I  _ know  _ you’re up to no good.”

 

I start laughing and can’t stop, Simon looks at me, confused. “What in  _ hell _ is so funny, Baz?”

 

“Don’t you get it? You’re trying to stop me from doing something you’ve been wishing I’d do for years.”

  
“Don’t you hate having a vampire as a roommate?” I continue, watching the light of the flames dance across his face. “Well I made a deal with a demon  _ just to please you. _ ” His grip slacks and I push him up, crawling on my hands and knees back to the circle.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is a 12-day late birthday fic that isn't even done yet!!! Honestly, trying to write something for my co-author on Simon Says, was a lot harder without my co-author, which really shows how much I need her.
> 
> Happy Birthday, Feely_Cheerio! May your days be gay and bright. And I hoped you liked this awful fic.
> 
> The second chapter should be out in a few days at most.


End file.
